In the information age, there is a need to display information. Thus, a display device, which is a device for displaying information, is playing an increasingly important role. At present, the display means being dominant on the market is flat panel display which includes liquid crystal display and OLED display. A flat panel display device has a plurality of sub-pixels therein, and the plurality of sub-pixels are spaced apart from each other to form a mesh structure. In order to ensure the effect of blocking light, a black matrix is commonly provided at the position corresponding to the mesh structure. In general, flat panel display devices have been widely used in many applications such as computers, TV sets, mobile terminals, and the like due to their advantages of thin type, lightweight, low power consumption, and the like.
Currently, a flat panel display device is further integrated with a touch function, to facilitate ease of using the display device and improvement of user's experience of using the display device. In the flat panel display device, a touch panel and a display panel may be separately prepared and then attached to each other, or may be integrally formed. In order to sense and collect a touch signal, a plurality of dark colored touch electrodes (i.e., a metal mesh), which are arranged to cross each other, are included in the touch panel, and are generally provided in the corresponding gaps between the sub-pixels of the display panel so as not to degrade the display effect. However, the touch electrodes cannot be provided to completely overlap the gaps between the sub-pixels of the display panel, regardless of separate preparation or integral formation of the touch panel and the display panel. In this case, a mesh structure including the black matrix of the display panel and a mesh structure including the metal mesh of the touch panel are easy to interfere with each other to form Moire fringes.
Moire fringes result in a major optical problem making trouble in the field of display technology, and even result in a key problem in an application including a mesh structure. Existing solutions to Moire fringes are generally to eliminate the Moire fringes by reducing a period of the Moire fringes. However, researches have show that elimination of Moire fringes by adjusting a period of the Moire fringes is limited to factors such as a resistance of the mesh structure, uniformity of the mesh structure, and the like.
Thus, it is a technical problem to be solved urgently to design a solution which subjects to little limitation, is easy to be implemented, and has good effect of eliminating Moire fringes.